


Preparation

by dirtyminded



Series: omega milking!verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Erotic Massage, F/M, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: Allison lifted herself from the table towards his hands and spread her legs wider and his fingers returned, pushing into her with intent now, spreading her open and massaging inside. She knew that she was dripping by now, her insticts responding. She sighed, melting into his touch.





	Preparation

Allison was still half asleep when her caretaker came in. She had known Isaac for quite a while now. He was a gentle beta and she enjoyed her mornings with him. She was laying on the massage table already, on her front.

Isaac greeted her softly and got to work. He always started by pouring oil on her back and massaging her shoulders and upper back, because he knew how tense she would get during the day. Allison allowed herself to relax into his capable hands as the kneaded her shoulders. 

Then he spread the oil down her back, over her ass and her legs. He massaged her thighs, paying special attention to where her thighs became her ass. Then he took her ass in hands and kneaded and groped with large hands. Allison moaned softly and pushed towards his hands.

Isaac spread her cheeks and rubbed a single thumb over her asshole and then down, where she was starting to grow wet and restless. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, now yet pushing in, before going back to massaging her ass and thighs. 

Allison lifted herself from the table towards his hands and spread her legs wider and his fingers returned, pushing into her with intent now, spreading her open and massaging inside. She knew that she was dripping by now, her insticts responding. She sighed, melting into his touch.

Then Isaac pushed at her legs and she obediently turned onto her side, spreading her legs. She could smell his arousal, his need and heard the waistband of his sweatpants snap as he freed his cock. Technically caretakers weren't allowed to be the first to breed an omega, but Allison could never refuse him. His cock slipped over her thighs, before puching inside and she twisted to look at him, his face a mask of pure bliss. She shifted closer to him, spread herself wider and he held onto her waist, leaning over her and repositioning her thhighs to get as deep as possible. Allison groaned. The first cock of the day was always special, how it opened her up and made her feel fuller. 

Isaac rubbed her back and shoulders, then his hands sneaked around to her breasts, massaging them as well. they both knew he couldn't milk her, couldn't breed her if he wanted to keep his position. He squeezed her boobs tighter, before pulling out with a pained hiss.

Allison got on her knees, knowing what he wanted from her as he walked around the table. She opened her mouth wide and tasted her own juices as he pushed inside. Involuntarily her legs spread further and she thrust her pussy up, presenting herself. He held onto her hair and shoulders, sometimes reaching around her to finger where his cock had opened her up. Allison moaned and took him in as deep as she could, pressing against his navel. Isaac exhaled softly, careful not to make too much noise. He was only supposed to prepared her for her first alpha of the day.

He came with a stifled groan down her throat and she swallowed every last bit of evidence, before dropping back down onto the table. "What a beautiful omega you are", Isaac whispered. Then he pulled up his pants, kneaded her breasts on last time and went out the door.

Allison smiled, satisfied and waited for her first breeder.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while, but i am reviving this account and my tumblr. Any support, kudos or comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> You can see the video that inspired this fic on [ my Tumblr ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/)  
> .


End file.
